The present invention relates generally to fiber optic communications and, more specifically, to a flexible fiber optic interface for placement between a fiber optic ribbon and a mating component such as an optical waveguide, semiconductor die, or terminal connector, and having an adhesive fill system for bonding the interface to exposed filaments of the ribbon.
Typically, fiber optic cables need to have connectors fitted before they can attach to other equipment. Fiber optic interfaces, also referred to as lids or stubs, provide a solution for terminating the fiber with connectors. From a conventional view, a fiber optic interface is often placed at the end of a fiber ribbon or pigtail, which is typically a short, exposed length of optical fiber ribbon broken out from a larger fiber bundle. The pigtail is usually positioned adjacent to another piece of equipment requiring connection to the fiber pigtail. The interface physically attaches to first portions of the exposed optic filaments, while also attaching to, and placing second portions of the exposed filaments in contact with, a receiving piece of equipment to make a physical and optical connection between the pigtail and the receiving piece of equipment.
For example, a fiber optic interface may be used to physically and optically connect the fiber optic ribbon to a mating component such as a waveguide, semiconductor die, a terminal connector, etc. The fiber optic interface should meet a number of objectives, including providing a secure connection to the optical fibers, leaving a portion of the fibers exposed for connection to the mating component, making a secure connection with the mating component in view of conditions of the material, shape and rigidity of the receiving interface as wells as environmental conditions, such coefficients of thermal expansion, vibration, moisture, vapors, chemicals, and other aspects of the intended operating environment.